My Lovely
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah kesibukan yang tsk bisa ditunda-tunda tetapi lama kelamaan tertunda karena ada nya sang pasangan hati kita.[DISCONTINUE!.]-MuraAka- 「Tak menerima sebuah request-an」


**My Lovely**

**Chapter 1 : My Lovely Chef (MuraAka)**

**Pairing : for this chap is MuraAka. Untuk selanjutnya adalah request dari reader.**

**Rate : M+ (rate juga sesuai dengan permintaan reader)**

**Genre : Romance and general.**

**Warning : OOC (Maybe), BONDAGE (maybe), BDSM (maybe), YAOI, HARDLEMON, SHONEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, MPREG, TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE, GAJE, LEMON NGGAK HOT, AUTHOR NEWBIE IN LEMON FANFICTION, TAK SESUAI EYD, KETIKAN SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR.**

**Enjoy~**

**Dont like? Please, dont read ^_^**

**.**

**Ready . . .**

**Set . . . **

**Go! #plak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Murasakibara atsushi, Pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai chef terkenal akan kehebatan nya dalam pembuatan sebuah _cake_. Ia memiliki surai ungu panjang yang selalu ikat jika sedang bekerja dan ia memiliki iris mata violet yang indah tetapi selalu terlihat bosan. Wajah nya yang diatas rata-rata mampu membuat wanita manapun melirik nya, wanita _elegant _dan _perfect _pun mampu dibuat melirik nya. Sayang nya, ia sudah mempunyai seorang 'istri' yang juga memiliki pekerjaan, walaupun perkejaan nya tak selalu lembur seperti nya.

Kenapa? Karena 'istri'nya itu adalah seorang anak bangsawan yang berbakti pada orang tua sehingga ia menuruti kata-kata ayah nya untuk bekerja dikantor ayahnya.

Emang siapa sih istri dari murasakibara yang selalu memerdulikan makanan dari apapun? Istrinya adalah Akashi Seijuuro, pemuda bersurai merah cerah dengan iris mata heterokom yang selalu bersinar. Ia adalah Mantan kapten dari team basket teiko, kiseki no sedai. Dan karena menikah, mau tak mau ia harus mengganti nama nya menjadi Murasakibara Seijuuro.

Karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing, mereka tak pernah melakukan _First night _yang seharusnya dilakukan pasangan suami-istri setelah melangsungkan acara pernikahan mereka. Tapi toh, mereka tak pernah mempermasalahkan nya karena bagi mereka itu merepotkan, (Author : Hadeeeeh, pasangan kok mirip banget ya? Mirip banget kemalesan nya #plak / Akashi : kayak lu nggak males aja, thor.)

.

Murasakibara kini sedang membuat _red velvet cake _yang dipesang oleh meja nomor 8 tadi. Ia berusaha untuk tak memakan _cake _itu setelah ua melihat _cake_ nya matang, bau harum dari rasa manis mulai tercium dihidung nya dan itulah yang membuat murasakibara tergoda. Tapi tidak, ia tak mau membuat ulang kue ini.

Akhirnya ia pun mulai mendekorasi kue itu tapi langsung ia hentikan ketika merasakan bahwa ponsel nya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah e-mail masuk. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya disaku celananya dan melihat e-mail itu.

**From : Sei-chin.**

**To : Atsushi.**

_**Hei, kau lama sekali. kau masih bekerja? Cepat selesaikan kerjaan mu dan pulang **__**SEKARANG. **__**kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku benci menunggu. Jadi, **__** .ATSUSHI!**_

Murasakibara tersenyum tipis ketika membaca e-mail dari 'istri' nya tercinta yang mengandung makna ke-khawatiran, walaupun dengan bentakan. Tapi baginya itu adalah sebuah kasih sayang yang akashi bwrikan padanya, meskipun dengan cara yang -sangat- berbeda.

Murasakibara pun akhirnya membalas.

**From : Atsushi.**

**To : Sei-chin.**

**_Iya, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang kok. Kalau sei-chin mau tidur, tidur saja duluan. Aku tak apa kok, sei-chin... Aishiteru, sei-chin..._**

dan akhirnya murasakibara mematikan ponselnya dan memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

Kini, akashi sedang duduk dengan anggun disofa ditemani dengan secangkir _green tea_ dan sebuah tv yang menyala, dan itu membuatnya bosan setengah hidup untuk menunggu atsushi nya yang sibuk itu. Tak mengheran kan sih, tapi tetap saja akashi kesal dengan perilaku wanita-wanita yang menggoda atsushi melewati kontak mata. Rasanya akashi ingin sekali mencolok mata yang memberikan kedipan menggoda untuk atsushi nya. Ya, ia tqhu bahwa orang umum tak mengetahui pernikahan nya dengan murasakibara karena ia hanya mengundang mantan dari para anggota kiseki no sedai, tak lupa dengan sang mantan manager nya yaitu : monoi satsuki.

Saat sedang melamun tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar dan ia dengan pelan mengambil ponsel nya lalu membuka e-mail yang masuk.

**From : Atsushi.**

**To : Sei-chin.**

**_Iya, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang kok. Kalau sei-chin mau tidur, tidur saja duluan. Aku tak apa kok, sei-chin. Aishiteru, sei-chin..._**

Akashi hanya mampu menghela nafas ketika membaca e-mail itu, dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya tentunya. Ia pun beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju gudang.

_'mungkin membersih kan gudang lebih baik daripada terus melamun seperti itu.' _itulah pikirnya.

**Sesampainya digudang.**

Akashi dengan cekatan menyapu seluruh bagian ruangan tak terpakai itu setelah itu ia mengepel nya agar tercium lebih harum daripada sebelum nya. Dan ambruklah ia ditengah lantai yang sudah bersih mengkilat(?) Itu. Matanya pun melirik sebuah kardus punya murasakibara. Ia bangkit dari ambruk(?) Nya itu dan berjalan menuju kardus itu. Setelah didepan kardus itu ia membukanya pelan. Dan matanyw terbelalak ketika melihat itu adalah _sex toys_ yang lengkap. Dengan cepat ia menutup kardus itu dan berjalan menuju kekamar nya dan atsushi, tak lupa untuk mengunci gudang itu.

**Sesampainya dikamar**

Setelah dikamar ia berjalan menuju ranjang nya yang _king size_ itu dan menghamburkan _sex toys _itu didepan nya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah botol kecil berlapisi plastik berwarna hijau -yang akashi kira itu adalah minuman berperisa _green tea kesukaan nya- _. Ia pun mengambil botol kecil itu dan memutar-mutar botol itu sembari mengamatinya secara teliti. Setelah dirasanya aman untuk diminum, ia pun akhirnya meminum isi botol itu sampai habis. Tanpa tahu kalau itu adalah obat perangsang tingkat tinggi yang selalu bisa membuat seseorang ingin 'bermain' kasar dengan pasangan nya.

.

Murasakibara menghela nafas lega ketika melihat dekorasi nya pada kue yang manis itu selesai dwngan hasil yang bisa dibilang 'menawan'. Ia tinggal memberikan kue ini pada seorang pelayan untuk mengantarkan kue ini dan ia bisa pulang.

"Ah, Muro-chin!" Panggil murasakibara pada pelayan yang bername tag 'himuro' itu.

Himuro menoleh dan tersenyum tipis "ada apa, murasakibara-san?" Dengan nada yang sedikit lembut himuro bertanya.

"Bisa kau antar kue ini kemeja nomor 8? Aku harus pulang sekarang. _Jaa ne, _Muro-chin!" Dan dengan itu murasakibara berlari menuju rumah nya tanpa melepas seragam chef nya.

Himuro hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku chef nya itu. Dan ia pun akhirnya mengantarkan pesanan meja 8 itu.

**Sedampainya dirumah.**

"Tadaima!" Murasakibara berteriak sembari melepaskan sepatu nya dan berjalan masuk rumah nya.

Tapi tak ada jawaban yang biasa menyambutnya. Jadi ia pun mengecek keruang tamu dan ia tak menemukan sei-chin terxintanya disana. Lalu ia pun berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya dan akashi. Ia membuka sedikit pintu nya dan langsung disambut suara-suara ambigu dari dalam yang membuatnya membeku ditempat.

Suara-suara ambigu yang murasakibara dengar adalah suara akashi tetapi dengan desahan yang amat merdu ditelinganya seperti :

_"aaaahhh... nggghhh..."_

_"Uuuuhhh... nnnnhh... " _

_"Ohhh... atsushi... yeah~ "_

murasakibara pun akhirnya mengintip dibalik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mata nya membulat ketika melihat kamar nya berantakan akan mainan _sex_ yang tak sengaja ia beli di_online _dan ia melihat tubuh akashi -yang sudah tak dilapisi oleh pakaian lagi- itu berpeluh dan wajah akashi dengan sempurna memerah tak luput pula bibir nya yang terus mengalirkan saliva karena terus mendesah, pemandangan yang erotis.

.

Panas. Tubuh akashi masih panas. Karena lalai tak melihat kembali bacaan dibotol itu akhirnya ia menjadi seperti ini. Akhirnya ia pun melepaskan semua pakaian nya dan mengangkang. Akashi memainkan kejantanan nya sendiri dan satu _Nipple _nya, karena itu kata insting nya. Tiba-tiba saat ia sedang asik mendesah, ia merasakan orang yang sangat ia butuh kan. Ia pun akhirnya berhenti da berlari menuju pintu lalu dengan cepat ia membuka pintunya dan memeluk sosok murasakibara disana yang mengakibatkan mereka terjatuh terlentang dengan posisi dimana akashi diatas dan murasakibara dibawah.

Akashi menggesekan tengah selangkangan nya pada tengah selangkangan murasakibara yang masih terbalut celana kain yang lembut. Menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi akashi .

"Aaaah~ atsushi~ _touch me~ please~ onegai~ _atsushi~ aaaah~ nggghhh~" masih dengan gesekan hebat ditengah selangkangan nya dan murasakibara, akashi meminta pada murasakibara. Untuk pertama kalinya, murasakibara seijuuro meminta pada murasakibara atsushi. Dan akashi mendongak karena kenikmatan gesekan hebat nya pada tengah selangkangan murasakibara. Dan akashi membuka mata heterokom nya yang tertutupi kabut nafsu dan terlihat sangat sayu untuk menatap iris violet murasakibara. "Onegai~ atsushi~ hiks.." mata heterokom akashi berkaca-kaca karena tak tahan dengan suhu badan nya yang makin meningkat. Dan ia berhenti menggesekan tengah sslangkangan nya pada tengah selangkangan murasakibara.

Murasakibara mengelus pipi yang sangat merah akashi dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kasar atau lembut?" Tanya nya dengan lembut sembari mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dengan akashi yang berada dipangkuan nya.

"Terserah padamu saja..." suara itu terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya dan murasakibara menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher akashi "kasar atau lembut?" Tanya nya lagi dengan suatu tiupan diperpotongan leher akashi. "_W-wakaranai!" _masih dengan pendirian nya yaitu : biarkan atsushi memilih sendiri. Ia berkata seperti itu.

Kedua tangan murasakibara yang bebas ia posisikan didepan kejantanan akashi dan _Nipple _akashi "kasar atau lembut?" Tanyanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Terser-AKH!" saat akashi ingin membalas perkataan murasakibara dengan kata 'terserah', tangan murasakibara memijat kasar kejantanan nya dan _nipple _nya . "Aaaaah! _I like it! Yes, continue like that, _atsushi!" Permainan kasar murasakibara dikejantanan nya dan _nipple _nya membuat akashi terus mendesah dan meracau tak jelas. "Jadi, kasar? Atau lembut?" Tanya murasakibara lagi.

"Aaah! uhh! Kasar! _Yeah~ i like it~ so very like~ _Aaaaah~" kepala akashi makin terdongak dengan mata yang terpejam erat, tak lupa dengan bibir yang sedang mendesah ataupun meracau itu sehingga saliva nya terus merembes keluar.

Murasakibara menyeringai dan menghentikan perbuatan kasar nya pada _nipple _dsn kejantanan akashi. Ia menggendong akashi ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar tersebut. Ia lang merebahkan tubuh akashi yang penuh dengan peluh keranjang nya dan mengambil alat _stimulator _dan _vibrator_ untuk pemula. Ia pun akhirnya menjepit _nipple _akashi dengan _stimulator_ tersebut dan mengatur kecepatan getaran nya menjadi _Very fast (_author : woi! Kingkong! Lu nggak kasian apa sama uke lu sendiri?! Gue yang nulis aja kasian! #digampar)

"AAAAAHHH! ATSUSHI!_YEAH, I LIKE IT! THIS SO FUN! "_ desahan akashi mengeras karena getaran hebat yang dirasakan di_nipple _nya itu. Murasakibara hanya tersenyum tipis dan lanfsung memasuki kedua jarinya -yang sudah dilumasi oleh pelumas- keanal akashi yang langsung tersentak akan perbuatan nya. "AKH! A-apa itu aaaaa apa itu... atsushi?" Dengan mata yang sangat anat sayu akashi menatap murasakibara.

Murasakibara pun langsung memborgol kedua tangan akashi dengan tangan yang satunya. "_Just looking for fun, _sei-chin." Dengan itu murasakibara menambahkan jarinya dan melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk memperluas nya.

"sssshh... aaaah~ nggghhh~ uhhh~ nnnhhh..." desahan kenikmatan dan ringisan kesakitan tercampur aduk dikamar akashi dan atsushi. murasakibara mendalamkan jarinya untuk mencapai G-spotakashi. Dan...

"Aaah! _There, _atsushi! Disana! _Faster! _Nggghh~"

'_Gotcha!' _batin murasakibara ketika ia menyentuh G-spot akashi. Bukan nya dipercepat ia malah mengeluarkan jarinya

"Aaah... a-apa yang engghhkau lakukan, atsushi?! A-aaaah.. aku masih ingin ennngghh jari-jarimu bermain disanaaahh..." diiringi desahan akashi memprotes mungkin kalau tangan nya tak diborgol ia akan melemparkan gunting yang ada dimeja sebelahnya.

"_gomen..._" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut murasakibara Dan murasakibara pun memasukan _vibrator _keanal akashi lalu menggetarkan _vibrator _itu dengan _remote _yang menyambung ke_vibrator _itu dan ia pun menggetarkan nya kearah _Very fast _seperti getaran _stimulator _di_nipple _akashi.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Oooohhh! _So faster! I like it! " _desahan akashi menggema diruang kamar itu. Yang menimbulkan suasana panas disekitarnya dan murasakibara bisa melihat _nipple _akashi memerah karena terlalu lama digetarkan. Ia hanya mengulum kejantanan akashi bak permen.

"Aaaahh! Jangan disitu atsushi! Nanti aku datang dengan aaaaah dengan cepat! Ohhhh! _Continue to rape me, baby! _aaaaaaaahhhh~" akashi mengalami orgasme dimulut murasakibara dan itu membuatnya kelelaan tetapi masih bisa mendesah akibat getaran-getaran yang ada dibagian _sensitive _nya itu.

"aaaaah... _stop this... i'm so tired ... _oooohhh... nggghhh..." desah-desah kecil masih bisa keluar dari bibir tipis nya. Murasakibara mengambil sebuah _ice cream _batangan dari kulkas kecil disamping nya. Ia membuka bungkua _ice cream _itu dan langsung memasukan nya kemulut akashi yang terbuka.

"Jilat, sei-chin..." perintah murasakibara yang langsung dituruti akashi yang pikiran nya sedang blank. Akashi menjilat _ice cream _itu dengan wajah yang menggoda dari kepalanya yang terdongak, matanya yang terpejam, pipinya yang sudah sangat merona dan bibir tipis yang mengeluarkan saliva dengan sebuah _ice cream _Yang memenuhi mulutnya. Sunghuh pemandangan yang erotis.

Murasakibara diam-diam melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya dan _ice cream _nya ia taruh didepan wajah akashi yang saat ini sedang bertumpu pada kedua sikunya dan kedua lututnya. Akashi terus menjilat _ice cream _batangan itu dengan sesekali mengeluarkan desahan seperti " nghnnn... mmmhh... nggghhh...hngghhh..." dan murasakibara pun akhir nya mencabut _vibrator _itu dan memasuki kejantanan nya keanal akashi.

"AAAKH! UKKKH! SAKIT! SAKIT, ATSUSHI!" Akashi melupakan _ice cream _Yang berasa manis itu sejenak ketika merasakan sesuatu langsung menerobos masuk anal nya dan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir kedalam pahanya yang ia yakini itu adalah darah.. Murasakibara hanya diam untuk menunggu akashi tenang.

Dan setelah akashi tenang, murasakibara menyodok anal ajashi dengan sangat cepat dan sangat dalam sehingga akashi merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Malam itu pun akhirnya menjadi malam yang menyenangkan walau ada sedikit darah yang keluar.

The **End ^_^**

**A/N : **sangat gaje kan? Sebenarnya tadi dialog nya nggak gini lho~ tapi karena hp saya mengalami kejadian jadi cerita nya berganti.

**Omake**

Pagi yang cerah telah dihiasi oleh berbagai macam teriakan dikediaman murasakibara ini. Seperti

"ATSUSHI! GARA-GARA KAU AKU TAK BISA BERJALAN"

"ATAUSHI! BANTU AKU MENYIAPKAN SARAPAN! AKU TAK BISA BERJALAN DENGAN BENAR TAU!"

"ATSUSHI! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB! KARENA KAU AKU TAK MENGIKUTI RAPAT PAGI INI!"

"ATSUSHI! AKU TAK MAU _BITEMARK _INI KETAHUAN!"

"ATSUSHI! KAU TAK BOLEH BEKERJA SEKARANG! KAU HARUS MERAWAT KU!"

dan beberapa teriakan masih terdengar. Murasakibara hanya menuruti apa yang 'istri' nya katakan itu. Karena kemarin memang salahnya.

**the end .**

**Omake 2**

"huek... huek... aku pusing... huek..." akashi muntah-muntah dikamar mandi setelah kejadian 3 bulan lalu. "Sei-chin... _Daijobu ka?" _tanya murasakibara yang ada dibelakang akashi dan mengelus punggung sang 'istri'.

"Hmmm... _Daijob_-hueeeek..." ucapab akashi terpotong saat ia mual kembali dan kembali muntah.

"Kita kedokter." Kata murasakibara sembari menghendong akashi ala _BrIdal style _kemobilnya. Dan mobil itu pun melaju dengan cepatnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Seijuuro-san hamil, selamat murasakibara-san. Anda akan menjadi seorang ayah." Kata sang dokter sambil tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja.

Murasakibara pun memeluk akashi den menciumi wajahnya dari kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, kening dan bibi_r _ sembari berkata " _arigatou, arigatou, arigatou." _akashi hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar itu dan mengelus perutnya sembari berkata "_Onajiyoni, _atsushi."

**The end omake 2**

**Omake 3**

**Setelah sembilan bulan berlalu dari kejadian itu.**

Murasakibara sedang harap-cemas diruang tunggu. Begitu juga dengan keluarganya dan keluarga akashi. Persetan dengan pekerjaan, ia tak peduli dengan itu. Ia hanya peduli pada akashi.

dan setelah berjam-jam mereka menunggu. Akhirnya sang dokter keluar dengan buah hati pasangan MuraAka itu. "Selamat, murasakibara-san. Anak anda seorang lelaki yang tampan dan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik. Mereka kembar." Murasakibara tersenyum bahagia melihat buah hatinya. Ia mengecup kening anak-anaknya dan sang dokter pamit untuk menaruh bayi-bayinya diruangan khusus.

Murasakibara masuk ruangan operasi tadi dan mengecup pipi pucat akashi "_arigatou _karena sudah mau berjuang untuk anak kita, sei-chin."

"_Obajiyoni_, atsushi. Lagipula aku adalah orang yang kuat." Tiba-tiba saja kelopak mata yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka untuk menampilkan iris mata heterokom nya. Murasakibara tertawa kecil mendengar itu. "Jadi... anak kita diberi nama apa, sei-chin?" Tanya murasakibara. "Kurasa yang perempuan lebih cocok bernama Murasakibara Seiyuu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi yang meminta kepastian akan pendapatnya. " ya, kurasa cocok juga. Lalu yang laki-laki?" Tanya murasakibara. Akashi tersenyum dan menjawab "Murasakibara Sakira." Dan jawaban itu diangguk setujukan oleh murasakibara.

**The real End.**

Nah, chap 1 (muraaka) yang tiba-tiba ketangkep dipikiran saya, saya tulis. Dan saya meminta request an pairing dari reader semua . Terima kasih dan akhir kata.

**Please~ Review~**


End file.
